


Ties

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We are military men and you are now Commander.  It would be unprofessional and unfair of me to ask you to wear a traditional collar.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> For bottom Erwin week. A month in advance. Bolo ties.

“Do you like your gift, pet?”

Erwin lets out a shaky breath as Mike walks slow circles around him, he feels the predatory gaze like scolding fingers on his bare skin and forgets himself for a glorious moment. His answer isn’t quick enough and a swift slap to his naked ass makes Erwin jump and bite out a ‘yes, Sir’. Mike makes a disapproving clicking sound with his tongue that has Erwin feeling like a damn toddler in trouble with his nursemaid again. 

“I’m not sure you are quite ready for my gift yet…what happened to your manners?”

At this Erwin’s focus shoots to the right where Mike is making another round, seeking the tall man’s eyes, his own blues wide and alert with longing. He almost reaches out, almost drags Mike against his body in need of displaying his desire to be this man’s everything. But Erwin was taught better than that. Trained better than that.

“Please, Sir, I’m ready. I want this. Please, don’t take it away from me now.”

Mike finishes the step and a half to complete his circle and stand in front of Erwin, their eyes never falling away from one another. A soft smile tugs tight at the corner of Mike’s mouth, pleased at the utter devotion Erwin is granting him as full attention is something the smaller man struggles with, having so many irons in so many fires and all. Mike’s large hand comes up to run his fingertips across the scratchy shadow of stubble coming in on Erwin’s jawline at this late hour of the day. Erwin stays perfectly still as Mike cups his chin before dragging the hand down the column of his throat and onto his bare chest until Mike’s palm is resting over the blue stone of the bolo tie. It is the only thing on Erwin’s otherwise naked body. Mike’s fingers play with the jewel and silver casing and grey strings twined together and Erwin can’t help pressing his chest into the teasing brushes of Mike’s hand. Mike doesn’t scold him for it, instead he wraps his hand around the ornamental neck piece and pulls Erwin in closer.

“I am practical, am I not?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“We are military men and you are now Commander. It would be unprofessional and unfair of me to ask you to wear a traditional collar.”

“Please…”

“No, Erwin. That is for my eyes only.”

Mike’s attention goes back to the bolo tie in his hands, studying the thing like he wasn’t the one who gave it to Erwin, the one who picked it out after hours of careful consideration and searching for the perfect blue.

“This is my everyday collar for you, a traditional officer decoration and a part of your uniform. But with some... alterations.”

Mike’s nimble fingers flip the stone pendant around so the flat surface of the back faces up where their is a beautifully inscribed text engraved that reads _Mine_ with the initials _M.Z._ beneath it. Erwin stares down at it, his gut warm with desire and lust and love and watches as the pad of Mike’s thumb smooths across the words with reverence. Then Mike has the rope ends in one hand and pulls down as the other hand pushes the pendent up into Erwin’s neck, tightening the cords around his flesh just hard enough to bite and until the jewel rests in the hollow of Erwin’s throat. Erwin gasps as the tie now works as a makeshift collar, constricting and closing around his neck in that wonderful way that screams of possession. Such a simple thing and yet Erwin feels light headed and giddy and controlled in all of the right ways.

“You can wear it like this with the ties down or…”

The now even longer pieces of rope that hang down Erwin’s chest are split and Mike pulls each end around Erwin’s neck and joins them together in the back so they attach together in some way Erwin had not noticed before so now two ropes encircle Erwin’s neck with the flat silver back of the pendant facing forward declaring Erwin as Mike’s.

“...like this. You will wear it the normal way more often than not, but it is more about the reminder than anything. And we will both know what it really is, what it really says.” 

Erwin thoroughly likes the idea of hiding in plain sight, of secrets in the open and ways to tease the taller man in public without anyone being the wiser of their more than platonic relationship - of hidden meanings and inappropriate use of military regalia. 

“Thank you, Mike. I have wanted this for so long.”

“I know. And I am so proud of you becoming Commander. You look stunning in my leather play collar, but I think I will come to love this one more.”

Mike uses his still firm hold on the bolo tie to yank Erwin the final inch to brush his bare chest against the taller man’s clothed body. Taking advantage of the proximity Mike dips down to claim Erwin’s lips in a familiar kiss that speaks of ease and understanding. Erwin fully submits to the kiss, the tight constricting rope around his neck doing its work to remind him of his place, of where he feels most at home and where for just a few precious moment titans do not exist. Only Mike.

\-------

Erwin receives quite a few gifts after his promotion is publicized and he is surprised to say the least. Some are obvious bribes from wealthy government officials, though what they could hope to gain from the loyalty of the Survey Corps he doesn't feel like decoding at the moment. Others still are practical or congratulatory knickknacks the newest commander has no use of. But from a few generous benefactors he has had over the years inevitably came bolo ties. One is gold plated and surely cost six months salary with a beautiful emerald stone cut on the inside to allow light to dance and reflect in the most beautiful hues of green. Another is cast in silver and has a crystal as clear as water sparkling in the center and tied off with royal blue rope. The third he receives is silver as well, but the stone in the middle is of the blackest onyx Erwin has ever seen, it doesn't catch the light, but instead reflects it like an inky oil spill. The ties for this one is also black and the whole vibe of it reminds the blonde of Levi. All three are obviously meant to be worn with his dress uniform, but no matter how costly or beautiful the gifts are none measure up to the tie already around his neck. Erwin sells the first two and puts the money back into the Corps, but he keeps the onyx one for when the time comes that his second in command takes over.

\----

Erwin has a habit of pulling on the stone perpetually hanging from his neck. It is mostly an innocent gesture that seems like a mindless tic. But Mike knows better. It’s not like Erwin wears his shirts button fully and the bolo tie tight against his throat, there is no need to adjust for comfort as the piece simply hangs loose about his chest. Mike narrows his eyes as the thumb of Erwin’s right hand caresses the underside of the pendant, across where he knows his initials are carved in swirling script. Erwin pointedly keeps his attention from Mike, watching the small group of new recruits get berated by Levi over the state of the training grounds this morning. 

Mike’s eyes keep drifting to Erwin’s long fingers fiddling with the damn tie - no collar, his collar. For not the first time in the months since he gifted Erwin with his everyday collar does the taller man think it may not have been the wisest decision he made in regards to his cunning and calculating lover. Because Erwin has taken full advantage every chance he gets to drive Mike absolutely crazy with it. And no matter how many times Mike punishes him for it, Erwin continues to be a little shit and though that is much the point, Mike is afraid their little secret isn’t so hush hush any longer. 

Leaning down low so his gruff voice teases Erwin’s ear with warm breath, Mike whispers a warning.

“I am going to string you up by your toes tonight if you don’t cut it out, _pet_...”

Erwin keeps his gaze straight ahead and still toys with the rope at his chest, his stern expression never faltering though his head leans towards Mike as he replys quietly. 

“You will need to find a better threat than that if you really want me to stop.”

Mike leans in impossibly closer, far breaching the lines of personal space. It is lucky for him he is known to sniff and crowd against people, Erwin especially.

“I think you are asking for a public display. Let all of these kids in the yard know just who their big, brave Commander submits his pretty little ass to. Is that what my pet wants? To be marked and claimed in front of his subordinates...by his subordinate?”

As Mike whispers devilishly into Erwin’s ear he uses his larger body to shield where his hand has found its way to the smaller man’s ass and squeezes just shy of painful. Erwin for his part does a marvelous job of hiding the way Mike knows he wants to react and he can feel the tensing of his muscles that keep the man ramrod straight and the very embodiment of discipline. It only makes Mike want to ruin him more. Mike’s hand dips a bit lower seeking thigh and crotch and not even Erwin can control it when that finger presses at the seam in his pants running perfectly up the crease of Erwin’s backside. The commander’s breath hitches ever so slightly as his hips cant back into the teasing hand hidden between their bodies. 

But Erwin is ever bold and his bright blue eyes stare at Mike now from the corner of his periphery. Slowly Erwin brings the pendant in his hand higher up to his mouth where he flips it upside down so the flat back shows to anyone who would dare look their way before holding it there in his lips, teeth just visibly snapping shut around the stone before his lips rest on the piece. Mike’s eyes widen at the audacious gesture, stunned and utterly turned on. His fingers dig deep into the meat of Erwin’s ass as Mike growls into his ear again.

“You have ten seconds to get to your quarters before I rip every scrap of clothing from your body. And you better hope you have no meeting to sit through this evening.”

Promises and threats made loud and clear, Erwin’s work is done and he moves swiftly away from Mike’s heady presence as if he didn’t have a half hard dick in his tight white pants. Erwin spits the bolo tie from his mouth before giving a sly little grin to the man he tortured for the better part of the morning without ever laying a finger on him. As Erwin walks away with duty minded steps, Mike stands there in a bit of a stupor as he tries to remember how to breathe before following his little pet. 

\-----

“Where is your collar, Erwin?”

The blonde in question looks up from his cold coffee, eyes red and foggy from lack of sleep. He looks startled, like he’s not one hundred percent sure how he managed to get himself to the mess hall. Mike stares down at him, concern and anger heavy in his stern expression. Erwin paws at his chest absentmindedly and has enough self awareness to look contrite.

“I must have forgot to put it on this morning…”

“Along with how to button shirts.”

Erwin looks down at his rumpled shirt and sees he is a few buttons off, sloppy and totally unacceptable. Mike is grateful the commander didn’t run into Levi this morning in such a state or he would be mopping his lover off the floor.

“Shit…”

Erwin starts to try and right his buttons, but ends up knocking his coffee over in the process and lets out a string of profanities Mike has only ever heard from the man in the bedroom. 

“When is the last time you slept?”

The blonde commander mumbles something of a reply, but busies himself with cleaning up his mess before it can run off the table and onto the floor. Mike slaps his hands away, but Erwin fights him on it.

“Erwin.”

When Mike still doesn’t get his attention he grabs the soft blonde hair in a tight grip and wrenches his head back to gain some eye contact and respect, patience quickly waning. Erwin winces and looks around to see if anyone is watching them, but the mess hall is mercifully empty at this ungodly hour. 

“Answer me, pet.”

“Wh-ah when was the last time we were together?”

“You stayed with me Monday before my trip to Sina.”

“Then Monday…”

“Erwin, that was three days ago.”

“Was it?”

Mike’s eyes narrow dangerously at Erwin’s response. His hand slides from Erwin’s head down to his neck where he grabs the back of Erwin’s shirt and physically removes him from the table, knocking over the coffee mug again in the process. Erwin has little strength or desire to fight Mike and allows the manhandling in his beyond exhausted state with little more than a gasp. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to my room where you will sleep a full eight hours before you will be punished for not taking care of yourself while I was gone.”

“But Mike I can’t, I have meetings and reports to go over and -”

“Nothing that can not wait until tomorrow, now come on.”

Mike’s gruff tone leaves no room to argue and Erwin is easily maneuvered out of the mess hall and straight to the officer barracks. Erwin is lead in a daze, Mike’s hand insistent and steady at the small of his back as they make their way to Mike’s quarters. Once inside, Mike steers the man straight to his bed where little protest ensues as Erwin finally allows himself to be overcome by fatigue and exhaustion the moment he flops down on the tall man’s mattress. Mike gets to work pulling Erwin’s unkempt uniform off, boots then pants and shirt and jacket.

“I will take care of everything today, Erwin, just sleep. Even you need a break every once in awhile.”

Erwin buries his face in Mike’s pillow, reveling in the scent of the other man as his body gives over to much needed rest, confident that Mike will indeed take care of things. Erwin would probably be of little use in the state he is currently in anyway.

“And don’t think you won’t be paying dearly for forgetting to put on your collar.” 

The threat lingers just on the outskirts of Erwin’s consciousness as Mike wraps him up in his blanket, cocooning him in the masculine scent like a warm embrace. 

“And if you leave this room for anything less than a titan attack, you will regret it - I promise you that.”

And with that Mike leaves Erwin to slumber peacefully in his bed for the day. Erwin sighs at the parting words, no longer sure if he is dreaming or awake at this point and not caring to know either way.

When Mike returns is is well after dark and with a plate of food along with a few things from the other man’s room just as Erwin stirs from another catnap. Erwin looks much more alert and back with the living which pleases the tall man.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“Good because I am planning to keep you up all night.”

As Erwin eats the bread and stew Mike brought him from dinner, Mike goes over all the vital things that happened during the day, most everything routine except a few of Hanji’s experiments going haywire. He relays the well wishes from the troops as well, except Levi’s who hoped Erwin didn’t have the runs because his ass couldn’t handle Mike’s cock. Once food and business is taken care of Mike orders Erwin into the shower before putting some tea on the stove. Mike is halfway through his second cup when the shower cuts off and he waits patiently in the kitchen for Erwin to come to him. The blonde finds his clothes gone when he gets out of the bathroom and in their place are both of his collars and nothing else - the intent is clear. Once he is dried off, Erwin puts the leather play collar on first since it is tighter and rests higher on his throat as a real collar should. The leather is soft and worn from use, black and an inch and a half wide with a brass buckle that secures like a belt. It has a fine stitching detail around the edges, but is otherwise plain with a bit of wear shine. Below it Erwin secures the everyday collar, making sure the stone of the bolo tie rests backwards so his ownership is proudly on full display in the vulnerable dip of his throat. Erwin gives himself a once over in the mirror and finds that the two collars compliment each other nicely and enjoys the way they both feel tight and protective around his skin.

Mike’s eyes darken when Erwin finally comes into the kitchen in nothing but his collars, that beautiful soldier's body in open view with all of its scars and strength. As Mike drinks in the glorious sight, Erwin moves to situate himself into his most vulnerable position for the other man, hoping that taking the initiative will earn him a lesser reprimand though it seems unlikely. With grace that doesn’t often befit such a sturdy physique as his own, Erwin climbs up onto Mike’s kitchen table on hands and knees facing away from where the tall man sits. He gives a look over his shoulder before spreading his knees lewdly apart so Mike and his tea are bracketed between his bent legs and lays his chest and head down onto the table, the very picture of submission. With Erwin’s naked ass high in the air and cock and balls on display in such a depraved fashion, Mike almost forgets his need for disciplinary action. As Erwin settles into the humbling position his prick starts to harden in anticipation and love for being on show. 

“You think acting like a little slut is going to get you out of punishment, my pet?”

Erwin doesn't reply but instead shifts his hips up higher towards Mike. It is a beautiful sight and Mike audibly licks his lips at the gentle sway of Erwin’s delicate sac. Erwin keeps his forehead flat on the cool surface of the table and reminds himself to breathe, but Mike does little more than stare as Erwin continues to get himself more aroused by the minute. 

“Such a wanton thing you are tonight.”

“Please.”

The smack rings out before the word even fully leaves Erwin’s lips followed by a surprised gasp. Mike watches as a red hand print blooms on the kneeling man’s ass cheek, knowing the sting is radiating pleasantly from the strike to feed into Erwin’s growing need.

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

Erwin shakes his head no against the table.

“You must really be a glutton for punishment then, pet.”

Mike delivers another hard spank to the other cheek which makes Erwin groan and arch sensually. But Mike makes a point to finish his tea, forcing the other man to wait in mounting desperation for touch of any sort from his lover. It is fifteen long, agonizing minutes that Erwin has to hold his tongue to keep from begging; he shifts and moans, antsy as Mike draws out the wait to almost cruel lengths. 

“Beautiful.”

Mike coos as he leans over to run one long index finger down the spread of Erwin’s exposed cheeks, light as air from the cleft to over his puckered anus all the way to the swell of his balls. Erwin quivers, fingers digging into his palm to keep from springing out of position. 

“Naughty.”

The sweet, teasing hand turns to a menacing grip around the taut sac and Erwin yelps as he automatically tries to buck away without success.

“Bitch.”

Erwin groans half in pain and half in delight as Mike’s nimble fingers work a very familiar strip of soft satin at the base of his cock and wraps it tight around his balls 

“Since you are such a filthy pain whore I have to keep you tired up tight so you don’t cum when I beat this ass raw.”

Mike stands up when he is satisfied Erwin won’t be cumming anytime soon and he leaves the man to wither on the table as he heads to the bedroom to get his paddle. By the time Mike comes back Erwin has a white knuckled gripped on the edge of the table in an attempt to keep some sort of composure. The second he hears Mike reenter the room he groans low in his throat and shifts his legs further apart. Mike comes up behind Erwin and rests the paddle on the presented backside just begging for some pain.

“No warm ups for bad pets.”

Erwin moans when Mike rubs the the flat wood of the paddle across his waiting ass, pressing up against the hardness that easily cover the entirety of his cheeks. When Mike pulls the implement away Erwin holds his breath for the inevitable strike, but still curses when the wood hits the meat of his flesh with a resounding thwack that echoes deep into Erwin’s core with a heavy pain. Mike isn’t messing around and quickly after the first spank, bring the paddle down again, just lower than the first strike and Erwin yelps.

“You know how disappointed I get when you don’t take care of yourself. And yet you thought it was okay to not sleep for three days because I was gone?”

The next spank hits low on Erwin’s backside and licks at his thighs and the man shifts across the table some from the force of it. Erwin gasps, too shocked from the sting that explodes across his ass to properly protest. Two more and Erwin can’t keep quiet, he shouts and curses.

“Fucking shit, I’m s-sorry...holy -”

“Mouth, pet.”

Erwin gets three more in quick session, low on his sit spots for the trouble and positively howls.

“Are we learning our lesson? You may speak.”

“Y-yes, yes….please, it hurts...please…”

“Please, what?”

“Another, Sir!”

“Whore.”

But Mike obliges, swinging the paddle hard against his ass. Erwin grunts and squirms all over the table but manages to stay in his humiliating position, always diligent and never backing down. Despite loving the pain, tears prick Erwin’s eyes as the heavy spanks mare his ass with crimson blotches that will turn to purple and green bruises before sun up. Sweet reminders for later.

“How’s that cock of yours feeling? I know you want to cum so bad from this, my little pain slut.” 

“P-please, yes, please…”

“No.”

And Mike lays into Erwin five more times, making each stroke count as Erwin cries out in abandon, far too overcome to care for the volume of his voice. Mike drops the paddle to the table after and runs his large hands across the abused flesh, kneading and pinching the pain deeper into Erwin’s ass to hear him whine and curse. His skin is hot and throbbing and Mike loves the way it makes his commander’s voice rough and scratchy. 

“Such a bad pet you are.”

Erwin groans as Mike pulls his cheeks even farther apart before dipping down to lick a wet trail across his hole, the unbelievable pleasure of it fighting the pain that wracks his body. Mike does it again and again, just teasing licks to the outside of that puckered little hole and Erwin already rocks back into it, his cock thick and needy in it’s binding.

“P-please, Sir, I need to cum so bad...please.” 

Mike leans back to slap Erwin’s tender ass with his open palm.

“No. First I’m going to fuck you open and cover you from head to toe in my cum. And then I’m going to tie you up and watch you squirm on my bed, begging for release - for my touch, for my cock. And maybe when you get just desperate enough, just sorry enough, I will untie that sweet little prick of yours and watch you rut into my sheets until you spill your load while I beat your ass all over again.” 

“M-mike!”

The man slaps Erwin’s ass again before stepping away.

“You won’t ever forget your collar again, pet. Now get on your back.”

Erwin complies with a groan, happy to get some relief from the ache in his knees from holding position and he gets down flat on the table before flipping over, cautious of his sore backside. Mike fishes around in a drawer before finding his oil and coming back to Erwin like a lion at a feast of meat. Mike takes Erwin’s legs and hikes them over his shoulders so just his upper back and head are still on the table and pours the lube onto his fingers before reaching down to find the little hole he was just licking. Erwin whines and arches as best he can into those teasing fingers, two of them stretching into him without preamble. Mike knows this body well and can easily find the spots that make Erwin squeal in the most undignified manner. With his free hand Mike plays with the very red cock tied tight and needy against Erwin’s stomach, making the man beg again for sweet release.

“Pets a little tight…”

To which Erwin simply moans and rolls his hips into Mike’s firm grasp trying desperately to get more stimulation. Mike only gives Erwin three fingers, deep and intrusive before pulling out to undo his pants and slather his own neglected cock in oil. Erwin whines and fists the table as Mike’s fingers leave, but is quieted when the tall man readjusts him, manhandling him so that his ass hangs off the edge of the kitchen table and his legs wrap around Mike’s waist so they are pulled tight against each other. Erwin groans as the rough material of Mike’s clothes rub now at his punished ass and keeps him on the threshold of pain and pleasure. 

Mike pushes in hard and fast, knowing Erwin will revel in the burn of such a quick penetration and honestly too turned on to draw it out any longer. It has the desired affect as Erwin gasps and goes rigid before willing his body to relax and allow the thick cock entrance. Mike give no time for the other man to get accustomed to the intrusion and sets up a steady rhythm that had Erwin panting and squeezing his legs tighter. 

“Please, let me cum with you…”

“No.”

The force of Mike’s hips cause the table to scrape against the floor with every thrust and jostles Erwin back and forth. In almost delirium now Erwin reaches his arms out for Mike, trying to pull him down for at least a kiss which the man obliges if only to keep from the whole barracks waking up from all the obscene noise the man is making. Erwin attacks Mike’s lips with a hunger and need that pushes the man’s hips to drive harder and faster into his commander. Again and again Mike plows deep, tormenting the little bundle of nerves every chance he can as Erwin withers in unbridled arousal, his cock getting heavier and darker.

“Please, Sir, I n-need it!”

But Mike ignores his whines bitten out from around their lips and fucks harder, the table creaking in protest of the two men’s strength. Mike’s orgasm hits fast and all too soon he is pulling out with a grunt. Even at Mike’s impressive height he has to stand on his toes to make sure his seed paints Erwin just as he promised. Erwin gasps at the lose, but moans when he feels the warm cum splash against his already heated skin to land in waves across his chest and stomach and all over his bound cock and thighs. Erwin’s legs give out and he slides halfway off the table before Mike hoists him back up, limp and pliant and so very desperate. 

“I should make you wear nothing but my collar and cum for a week. You look so good.”

Erwin peers up with lust lidded eyes, brain fogged with need and prick painfully hard and Mike can’t help kissing him again, along his neck and collars and across his jaw and down his chest to tease his nipples and lick at his own cum, savoring the mix of their tastes.

“I can’t take it any more, please, Mike, please.” 

“Do you need to use your words, pet?”

Erwin shakes his head no at the out Mike gives him to end the punishment now and pass out in wondrous bliss on the kitchen table. But Erwin wants the rest of Mike’s promises.

“Then come on, let’s find my ropes.”

Mike pulls Erwin from the table with strength and resolve like he didn't just orgasm minutes ago and has the commander stand on shaky legs. But Erwin can’t move well and rather than have the man waddle all the way to his bedroom, Mike picks him up bridal style and carries him to the next room much to the commander’s embarrassed delight. Mike makes good on his earlier threats and ties Erwin’s arms up in intricate knots behind his back and leaves him alone on the bed. Erwin pleads and cries out as he thrashes around on the sheets, breathing in Mike’s scent on the pillows and linen which only serves to work himself up even more. 

For hours Mike watches Erwin dissolve into nothing more but a creature of desire. He begs and then yells curses and finally resorts to incorrigible teasing. It almost works, the way Erwin moves his body, the filthy taunting words that leave his mouth, the way he rubs himself on Mike’s things like a cat in heat. But Mike is patient, despite the ache returning in his own cock which he causally strokes to the ridiculous display of his commander.

“If only your little soldiers could see you know, my pet.”

“Don’t care - you’d never - too fucking - possessive.”

Erwin’s sentences have been clipped and short for the last half hour, a sure sign he has about hit his limit. But before the man is reduced to his pathetic begging again Mike is on him, pulling him up from his fetal position on his bed and up to his knees, kneeling with his face smashed into the pillows.

“That’s right, you are mine.”

Mike whispers harshly in his ear as he grabs the back of both of Erwin’s collars and yanks up so the man is arched backwards into him with his red ass lofted high in the air and spine a perfect crescent. Erwin groans as he tries to keep his balance while managing breaths from around the choking hold.

“Now cum.”

The order is like the sweetest of sounds as Mike reaches between them to pull Erwin’s cock free of the binding. It take one swift spank to his ass and Erwin collapses to the bed, fucking into the mattress while Mike rains down a volley of swats as the man surrenders to his painfully overdue orgasm. The pleasure of it is agony at this point, his release sated well beyond the cusp of teasing. This is punishment and Erwin loves every second of it he is able to grasp before the deep void of unconsciousness takes him away to the most peaceful sleep he has experienced since before he knew the world and all of its horrors. He faintly feels the scratch and Mike’s beard as the man kisses him while he works all of the bindings loose.

“I love you.”

-

Mike often wonders how he got so lucky in life. A best friend, a lover and devious pet all in one. He cherishes every cry of sexual gratification as well as every quiet, sleeping breath that leaves Erwin’s body. Every frustrated curse and sly remark and comforting word. All that the man is, every mistake and hard decision and brilliant mind and kind soul. The sun shines bright off the blue stone, reflecting the clear sky back to Mike in a bright beam that sings of hope whenever he looks to his commander. Steadfast and strong. He turns to look at Mike, their horses galloping neck and neck, the stone bouncing off the powerful chest with each step, and he smiles. Erwin has him wrapped around his little finger and Mike could think of no better place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got out of hand.


End file.
